Lusima Mayvene and the 19th Hunger Games
by Writer L.D
Summary: Lusima Mayvene has been chosen in the reaping to fight to the death with 24 other children between the age of 12 and 18 in the 19th Hunger Games. She soon finds out that she has not talent in killing so she makes up a plan. What if she can use her beauty to win?


Part 1:

I was born into a world of claimed fairness. From nothing I turned into something. A couple that had not thought anything through and had a baby. I started thinking about this most when I turned twelve. My birthday wasn't as exciting as my last ones. It technically meant that I was going to have a chance of dying for the next 6 years of my life every year. My first chance of death was today. 19th Hunger Games reaping in district 8. I had a nightmare where Hakard Vasket pulled my name from the girls bowl. "Lusima Mayvene" I hear her say it in my head. When I thought about it that morning laying in my bed it frightened me. What would I be able to do anyway? My skinny, tall and bony physique has no ability. I'm weak, not flexible and worst of all Fragile. My bones are like chalk. All I'm really good at is running and I have no soul. I may look like a pretty girl from the outside short blonde hair, blue eyes, tall and thin but inside I have no emotion. I don't cry I'm not afraid to kill, I'm vicious.

"Lusima! Come down here I made you a dress and shoes" My mum yells.

I walk down silent and dull faced. I don't feel anything.

"What's wrong with this dress?" I ask.

As I live in district 8 the textiles district I have plenty of quality dresses.

"Well you always have room for clothes honey. I made these for today."

I get them from my mum and stare at them lying on my bed. It's a neck high, no sleeved, very short dress made of denim and the shoes are high leather heals, not that I'm tall enough. I like them, it suits me. I walk down the stairs to find my drunken dad sitting at the table and my mum smiling with joy. I smile with a tear in my eye.

"Lusima Mayvene, you are beautiful and this dress is going to go to waste because your not going to get picked." My mum says.

I smile again holding the tear back only for a millisecond I feel sad but it quickly goes away and I suddenly feel nothing again.

"She looks like a whore and a slut!" my drunken dad says to me.

"SHUT-UP!" my mum reply's to him.

"YOU SHUT-UP AND GO KILL YOURSELF!" He says.

My mom could divorce him but doesn't because he would kill me and her so she lives with him. I walk up stairs and shove my face into my pillow and start crying. I take out my fabric and needles and start sewing a purse that would suit my dress. One by one I put it in and pull it out. My tears go away and only happiness fills my body. Every stitch soothes me little by little. Within 20 minutes it's finished and I have no emotion in me.

It's time. I walk down the square and make my way to an array of tables. I say bye to my mom. The peacekeepers pinch my blood. I know the order so well because of how many hunger games I've watched. I make my way to the front because of my age. I sit in the second row from the pandemonium. The peacekeepers yell silence and everyone suddenly becomes quiet. Hakard Vasket walks onto the stage. The knocks of her heels her professional fashion. Hakard always made her speeches very brief and this year was no different.

"Hello kids! Welcome to the 19th Hunger Games. For 19 years the capitol has been proving that they have power over Panem. No rebel's for 19 years thanks to the Hunger Games!"

Her speech was brief and just like me I don't think anyone understood it.

"Why don't we make a difference this year? Boys First! "

She puts her hand into the bowl of names mixing her hand around and finally shes got a hold on one. She pulled it out of the bowl. I stare around and see a majority of the boys closing there eyes. Hakard unfolds the piece of paper and reads the name out "Monti Lemore" a majority of the boys put their head up relived but one. Who I'm guessing is Monti. A tear rolls down his eye. I know him, his mom is a great headband maker. We buy them off her.

"Come up here. Come on. Don't be shy." Hakard said.

He walked up the steps and makes his way onto the pandemonium with eyes filled with tears and tears rolling down his face.

"Now for the girls." Hakard said.

She put's her hand into the bowl and mixes it around. She puts a grip onto one pulls it up and reads it out,

"Lusima Mayvene"


End file.
